Cheated
by Swayzee Sweetheart
Summary: Challenge fic for BTR. When you cheat it stings. But then the question arises: Who do you choose? The love of your life or the man of your dreams? Who do you choose when your carrying the other's child? Who do you choose when you-* Cheated?


"Kendall! It's not what it looks like!" Kendall's ex boyfriend, James Diamond, said to his him. Kendall's throat dropped into his stomach. He felt like his heart had been run over by a stream roller a couple million times. Kendall looked between his ex best friend, Logan Mitchell, and James. Kendall let out a 'huh'

"WHAT THE FUCK IS IT THEN!" Kendall screamed at them which made them both jump three feet into the air. Kendall may have been small but little dude was scary as hell. James opened his mouth.

"Kendall. Babe. C'mon. You gotta listen-"

"I don't gotta do shit, bitch! Do you not know me? You are suppose to be my bestie from another nestie. What the fucking hell!" Kendall boomed.

He had never been this mad in his life. He wasn't about to cry. Kill a bitch or two. Maybe. But crying? Fuck no! Kendall was about to speak again but the Carlos walked in and took in the scene. There stood before him was a naked James and Logan trying to cover himself up with a blanket. Carlos looked at Kendall. He saw that Kendall was trying so hard not to cry. He was trying to mask it with anger. Then Carlos saw red. The next thing anyone knew, Carlos was attacking James with a vengeance and a passion. He was beating James' face in. Logan looked horrified. He turned to look at Kendall who was smirking cynically.

"Are you not going to do anything? He is your boyfri-" Kendall held his hand up and looked at Logan like he was cray cray which he was.

"Oh no bitch! I am _so _glad that Carlos is here. There is no way I would have been able to take you" Kendall said deviously. Logan began stepping backward fearing the small blond but Kendall pounced onto Logan and began taking all his anger out on Logan's face.

By the time Mama Knight and Katie came back to their house and dragged Carlos and Kendall off James and Logan... Let's just say that Logan's and James' faces look really battered. Like they went through the grinders. Carlos and Kendall were untouched but they were seething, Mama Knight Looked at Kendall and then at James and instantly knew what was happening.

"James? You didn't..." She asked but all James could do was nod. Mama Knight nodded. No one liked the looks of that in Mama Knight's eyes. It was scary like 'So you cheated on my baby, so you shall die!" Yeah, pretty damn scary. Ms. Knight nodded and just point to her front door.

"OUT! The both of you!" She yelled at them. They both scurry out as fast as they can due to their injuries slowing them down. Carlos was breathing heavily. He then turned to the fuming blond. There were tears streaming down his face. Carlos went over and hugged the blond.

"I can't believe them! What did I even do to them!" Kendall shrieked. Carlos was about to open his mouth but then they heard a loud sob come from out of his window. Kendall walked over to see Logan crying and James just standing there rolling his eyes while putting on his clothes.

"It's your fucking fault. 'Hell he'll never find out' Why the hell would you threaten to tell him about Amanda? Sick bitch" James said leaving the yard leaving a distraught looking Logan only in a thin sheet.

"Who the fuck is Amanda?" Carlos asked. Kendall only smirked as the tears dried and subsided.

"I sent her to try and sleep with James to see would cheat on me. If only I would've seen him sleeping with my ex best friend. She's a good friend of mine. I have no reason to distrust her. Everyone kept saying how much of a slut she was when she isn't. That's the one thing we have in common. We were both sick of rumors saying that we sleep around." Kendall said rolling his eyes and thanking his lucky stars that he wasn't a weak ass little bitch because if he was this would have been very messy. Carlos on the other hand looked completely shocked. Kendall was _taking this extremely well. He was just cheated on and he isn't crying or cursing._

"That bastard. I swear! Logan knew. Logan knew. Logan knew that James was my first. He knew. Carlos I have to tell you something. I don't know what it is but my stomach is cramping and it just really hurts and I keep puking. It's feels like my stomach is trying to come out." Kendall said rubbing his stomach. Carlos bit his lip because Kendall was showing early signs. He was able to but that couldn't be it, could it. Until-

"C-Carlos, I don't feel too well. I-" the rest of Kendall's sentence was cut off by him fainting. Carlos caught him just in time and he began screaming for Ms. Knight.

"Ms. Knight! Call the cops!" Carlos yelled as he bolted down the steps. Ms. Knight seemed kind of shaken by the screaming and yelling.

"Sweetie what is the mat- What's wrong with my baby" she asked in horror as Carlos laid him down.

"I don't know. Hello? Yes, my name is Carlos and my friend just fainted. I don't know. He was complaining about stomach cramps and puking. No, all he said was he didn't feel well. I didn't check. Wait a said balancing the phone in between his ear and shoulder as he grabbed one of Kendall's wrists. He checked for a pulse and barely felt one. Barely. No, he wasn't drinking but he got into a fight. Stress? Yeah, and a lot of it. Ex boyfriend that cheated and his best friend who sleep with his boyfriend. Yes it got physical but it was more of an altercation than a fight. I-I don't know if he used a condom. I wasn't his boyfriend. I hear the ambulance." Carlos said hanging up his phone as the paramedics barged in taking Kendall away on a stretcher. Carlos and Ms. Knight and Katie ran to their designated cars and drove to the hospital. When they got there, they were told to wait.

"What happened?" Katie asked. Carlos shook his head because he didn't know.

"Katie I-"

"Katelyn. My name is Katelyn." Katelyn clarified. Ever since she turned 18, she wanted a more mature name so she went by her birth name instead of what she said was a 'Childish and childhood nickname'

"Katelyn, I don't know. One minute we were just talking and the next-" Carlos was cut off as the doctor stepped out.

"Knight?" The doctor called out. The three jumped up and sped over there.

"Yes. We are here for Kendall. What happen?" Ms. Knight asked. The doctor cleared his throat and then began talking to the four of them.

"His blood pressure was 198 over 150. That is very high, especially a person in his condition. A lot of st-"

"What do you mean 'His condition'?" Katie asked. The doctor smiled and turned to Carlos and stuck out his hand. Carlos took it but was very confused as to why the hell was this General Hospital looking guy smiling at him while his friend and love interest was lying on a hospital bed but okay. They can shake hands.

"Congratulations are in order. Mr. Knight is about 18 weeks pregnant." The doctor said as three jaws hit the floor.


End file.
